300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2018.09.10
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- *''Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu Q: ''Skill damage adjusted from 60/110/160/210/260 + Bonus AD -> 75/120/165/210/255 + Bonus AD + AP *''Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu Q: ''Cooldown adjusted from 12/11/10/9/8 seconds -> 10/9/8/7/6 seconds *''Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu Q: ''The duration of Black Flames that are expanded by this skill reduced from 5 seconds -> 2 seconds. *''Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu Q: ''Now, when a fireball from this skill flies through Black Flames before exploding upon reaching maximum distance or hitting an enemy, the skill will spread Black Flames of Amaterasu E to the surrounding area in a form of a circular radius. *''Chidori W: ''Cooldown adjusted from 15/14/13/12/11 seconds -> 11 seconds *''Kagutsuchi (Arrow) W: ''The duration of Black Flames that are expanded by this skill reduced from 5 seconds -> 2 seconds. *''Kagutsuchi (Arrow) W: ''Cooldown adjusted from 10 seconds -> 7 seconds *''Amaterasu E: ''Cooldown adjusted from 14/13/12/11/10 seconds -> 13 seconds *''Amaterasu E: ''Base skill damage adjusted from 10/20/30/40/50 -> 16/24/32/40/48 *''Amaterasu E: ''The base duration of Black Flames and Amaterasu debuff adjusted from 4 seconds -> 5 seconds *''Amaterasu E: ''Reduces the damage dealt by Amaterasu debuff against non-hero units by 40%. *''Shinku Q: ''The duration of stun effect reduced from 1 second -> 0.8 seconds *''Shinku Q: ''When the hand of flame hits at least 1 enemy hero, Shana will gain 50% bonus Movement Speed that lasts for 2 seconds. *''Hien W: ''Cooldown adjusted from 15 seconds -> 12/11.5/11/10.5/10 seconds *''Shinpan E: ''Shield conversion ratio adjusted from 40%/50%/60%/70%/80% of damage dealt by this skill -> 85% of damage dealt by this skill *''Shadow Step: ''Bonus Movement Speed adjusted from 5% -> 5%/9%/12%/15% (upgraded at level 6/11/16) *''Whirlwind (Shippuujinrai) E: ''Removed the 5% bonus Movement Speed for each static. *''Whirlwind (Shippuujinrai) E: ''The maximum stack of statics Killua can store increased from 2 statics -> 3 statics *''RPG Rocket Launcher W: ''Base damage adjusted from 0 -> 20/30/40/50/60 *''Opposing of Restraint E: ''Bonus Attack Damage from the passive effect adjusted from 11%/14%/17%/20%/23% -> 15%/18%/21%/24%/27% *Health growth reduced from 82 -> 70 *Mana growth reduced from 53 -> 36 ---- Exclusive Equipment *Added Trial Version of Exclusive Equipment Black Rose for Suigintou. ---- Heroes *Sold Hero Card - Lord Grim for 6000 Gold after the update. New Skins *Sold Ikaros's Skin Card - Queen of the Sky Ikaros on 14 September 2018 at 6.00 PM. ---- Voice Line *Optimized the sound effects of some heroes/skins. *Added special voice line when EMIYA's skin Great Hero EMIYA kills Gilgamesh (I kill myself! (我杀我自己！)). *Added special voice line when Yuuki Asuna kills Sinon. Game Optimization Now, in AI Training mode (人机训练), upon entering the Hero Selection Interface, the hero selection time for AI will be postponed by 20 seconds, everyone does not need to worry about AIs pick your hero anymore. ---- *Fixed the special voice lines of Himura Kenshin's skin Himura Kenko (Young Kenshin) when meeting with Hei, Iskander, Dita, Kirito, Mikasa Ackerman, Miki Sayaka and Sinon. *Fixed the special voice lines of Yakumo Yukari's skin Train Warning Yukari (Young Yukari) when killing Hakurei Reimu, Izayoi Sakuya and Kirisame Marisa. *Fixed the turrets in Eternal Battlefield's practice mode couldn't be destroyed. ---- ----